1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a touch screen display and an interface method using the same and, more particularly, to an electronic device including a touch screen display and an interface method using the same that perform operations associated with a detected touch, when a touch is detected.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the display technology depicting and displaying 3-dimensional (3D) images is being extensively researched and developed and applied in a variety of fields. Most particularly, electronic devices applying the technology of displaying 3D images so as to display 3D images, have recently been drawing a great deal of attention.
The technology of displaying 3D images refers to a display technology using a parallax (or difference) in stereoscopic perspectives enabling a viewer to volumetrically view (or see) the displayed image due to the parallax (or difference) in both perspectives. Herein, the 3D display technology may be categorized into a shutter glass display method, a non-glasses display method, a real 3D display method, and so on. More specifically, the shutter glass display method is disadvantageous in that the viewer is required to be equipped with a separate device, such as putting on a separate pair of polarized 3D glasses. And, the non-glasses display method is disadvantageous in that the viewer can view the displayed 3D images only at a specified location. Accordingly, since diverse disadvantages exist in the shutter glass display method and the non-glasses display method, extensive development of the real 3D display method is currently in progress.
Additionally, the recent electronic devices are being developed to have a slimmer structure in order to enable the users (or viewers) to re-position (or re-locate) their display devices with more convenience, and the recent electronic devices are being developed so as to be equipped with an input device, such as a touch pad or a touch screen, for a more convenient manipulation of the electronic device. In the recently developed electronic devices, when the touch pad or the touch screen is touched, the respective operations may be performed. Herein, such operations may correspond to selecting particular items from the display screen. Furthermore, such operations may include paging (i.e., turning pages), scrolling, panning, zooming, and so on.
In the touch pad, the motion of an input pointer corresponds to a respective movement of the user's finger, when the user's finger moves (or slides) along the surface of the touch screen. Conversely, a touch screen corresponds to a type of display screen having a touch-sensitive transparent panel covering the display screen. When using the touch screen, (generally by using a stylus pen or his (or her) finger) the user directly points to a graphic user interface (GUI) object from the display screen, thereby selecting the corresponding GUI object.